


Darkest Hours

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Failed Experiments, Theory Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln is lost without Daisy.  And when he sees Fitz and Simmons working together in the lab late one night it only breaks his hear even more.  A quick little ficlet on what could happen in Failed Experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessiecrimefighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiecrimefighter/gifts).



Lincoln couldn’t sleep. Not when she was out there, under Hive’s control, and he was stuck here unable to do anything to help her. Coulson still refusing to let him off of the base to help. That had been a devastating blow earlier that night as Mack and Mack had rushed off with a team to Hive’s possible hideout, he being forced to stay there. Even after agreeing to wear the vest or anything else Coulson could come up with to ensure he wouldn’t fall into Hive’s sway.

Hours had passed and they were in radio silence as to not alert Hive to their approach. The other agents of the Playground in bed for the night. Coulson holed up in his office with smooth Jazz echoing down the halls. 

He’d been wandering aimlessly for hours, frustrated and exhausted before his path finally brought him past the lab. It was mostly dark, a few of the overhead lights on over the desks that belonged to Fitz and Simmons. The pair hunched over a table seemingly discussing something rather animatedly. He hadn’t known them for long, but from what Daisy had told him. That was actually a good sign. 

Not wanting to interrupt or take them away from the important work they were doing, they still having the best hope of breaking Daisy from Hive’s sway, he moved to leave. When they stopped him dead in his tracks. 

He moved closer to the window for a better look feeling his weary eyes were playing tricks on him. Fitz’s hand now resting atop Simmons, his thumb lightly stroking it. Their gazes were locked, small smiles gracing their faces, again something he had rarely seen in his time with the team. Then slowly Fitz leaned down, saying something Lincoln could not hear though it brought a brighter smile to Jemma, before he gently captured her lips with his own. 

Lincoln felt his heart shatter at the site, Anger, exhaustion, and even jealously overwhelming him in that moment. Electricity crackling in his clenched fists. And unable to help or stop himself he crashed into the lab. 

The door banged and echoed in the stillness of the night, the pair leaping apart and Fitz pulling Simmons behind him in one fluid movement. “Lincoln,” Fitz began but the Inhuman didn’t allow him to finish.

“This is your fault!” Lincoln cried, not caring at the looks of guilt, pain, and horror that crossed their faces. The bolts spreading from his hands and up his arms as he advanced to the table they had been working at. 

“Hive is here because of you two!” Lincoln screamed. “Because of you that thing came back to earth and took her! I said we should have closed the portal, destroyed it, that it was too dangerous. But no, you could think of nothing but yourselves and now Daisy is gone!”

With every word the energy and anger grew. “And now rather than working on how to save her, your friend, you are playing house in the lab! How dare you!? You have no right to be happy after what you did, after what you brought to this earth because you are too selfish for your own good-”

The tirade stopped as the power coursing through him became too much, and erupted out of his body violently all over the lab. Out of the corner of his tear filled eyes he could see the pair had fallen back, Fitz’s arms wrapped securely around Simmons protecting her best he could from the deadly onslaught.

Once the bolt had run its coarse Lincoln collapsed to the ground panting and sobbing, unable to pull himself off of the floor. There were a few beats of silence before he felt himself being enveloped in a hug, the scent of tea an lavender telling him in was Simmons. 

She merely held him as he sobbed, in his tears not noticing Fitz waiving away a security team and Coulson who had run to the lab. Fitz knelt down on this other side placing a comforting hand of his own on Lincoln’s shoulder. 

“Its okay,” Fitz said his voice calm and accent heavy. “Its going to be okay, we’ll get her back, we promise” 

Lincoln just shook his head, “You don’t understand,” he shot but didn’t pull away from the soothing touches. 

“What don’t we understand?” Jemma asked her voice just as gentle as Fitz’s had been. “What its like that have the person you care for more than anything else in the world somewhere you can’t reach them. In the hands of the enemy where you are powerless to protect them.”

“Pulled away from you by forces you had no control over,” Fitz added.

“That you are willing to tear apart the universe just to see them open their eyes or hear their voice again?” Jemma finished. Lincoln just nodded the tears continuing. 

“You see Lincoln, we do understand more than anyone else here,” Jemma said now forcing his chin up so he could meet her eyes, filled with tears of her own. “I had to watch Fitz in coma for the longest days of my life and for all my expertise and degrees, all I could do was sit there and watch him sleep.”

“I spent six months following any lead I could find after Jemma was taken,” Fitz said. “I was told to give up on her, accept that she had died, and I couldn’t do that. I dove through a hole in the Universe, twice because I can’t live in a world that doesn’t have her in it.”

Now Lincoln felt a bit of shame burning in his stomach. “You can’t give up hope,” Jemma continued. “Daisy is a fighter, she is fighting that sway as much as she can, so you need to keep fighting here, for her.”

Lincoln held up his hands, letting the faintest of sparks travel down his fingers. To their credit neither scientist so much as flinched at the site. “I have so much power yet I’m powerless to help her. I just need-”

Fitz tightened his grip, conveying in the simple gesture he understood “To do something.” The engineer fished. Lincoln watched as his eyes locked with Simmons again, and in what had to be that infamous bond Daisy has told them they had, came up with a solution. 

“Then help us,” Jemma said as the pair hoisted him up in unison. 

“We can use a second set of eyes,” Fitz added, waiving his hand behind his back to make sure that Coulson and the team were gone. He understood exactly what Lincoln needed to be doing right now. And that was helping in any little way he could while keeping busy. “We would really like for you to read Lucio’s blood work and see if there is anything we missed.”

They guided him to a stool, Fitz handing him a tablet Jemma seeming to pull a steaming mug of tea out of thin air and placed it in front of him. She gave him one last squeeze of the shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Lincoln said as they moved to go back to their own station. The pair stopped at let him continue. “I shouldn’t have blamed you two, it really wasn’t your fault. You didn’t ask for any of that to happen to you, I had no right to say such terrible things, I’m just so scared and lost without her.” 

“We understand that too,” Simmons soothed. “When Fitz was in his coma I threw or drove out the first five doctors that were treating him, questioned them at every turn, and I believe threatened more than one nurse with bodily harm for not tucking the blankets in how he liked.”

Fitz looked a little apprehensive before he spoke “And I broke into containment and tried to beat the bloody rock until it have her back to me-”

“You did what!?” Simmons hissed and despite himself Lincoln couldn’t help but smile at the look of absolute panic that crossed Fitz’s face. He could see she wanted to advance on him, interrogate him until she got the complete story, but seemed to think better of it. “You and I are going to have a very serious discussion when we get back to our quarters tonight Leopold.”

“Yes, Jemma” Fitz said dutifully and unable to contain it anymore Lincoln let out a chuckle. He turned his attention to the results as Simmons returned to their station and Fitz the electrical panel where with a few flips of the breakers the lights were back on. Neither one paid head to the other damage he’d done.

He watched them again for a few seconds, Fitz returning to her side, a few simple touches once again communicating volumes between them. Unaware Lincoln was watching, she gave him a simple kiss “Just remember, I can’t live in a world without you in it either.” 

“And you never will,” Fitz said seriously giving her one last kiss before turning fully to their work again. 

“Thank you,” he said not sure if they even heard him they had so rapidly fallen back into their work. For the first time since she had walked away Lincoln felt a sliver of hope returning, that if those two could defy the odds they had and still be together then so could he and Daisy.


End file.
